1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to fibers, methods of making fibers and to products made thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to polypropylene fibers that can comprise syndiotactic polypropylene.
2. Background of the Art
Polypropylene has found employment in a wide variety of applications. Examples of uses include nonwoven fabrics such as spun bonded, melt blown, thermally bonded and carded staple fibers uses for applications such as diaper components and medical fabrics where properties such as bulk and softness are important. Polypropylene fibers have found commercial use in synthetic carpets, geotextiles, textile fabrics and the like. While polypropylene fibers have found wide application as carpet yarns, polypropylene-fibers may lack the elasticity and resiliency of other carpet fiber polymers, for example, nylon. When loads such as furniture legs rest on polypropylene carpets for an extended period are removed, they may leave their impression on the carpet in the form of packed carpet fibers. Poor resiliency prevents the packed fibers from returning back to their original configuration, which may be referred to as elastic recovery.
Bicomponent fibers may comprise a first polymer component and a second component, with each component fused to the other along the fiber axis. The first and second components may be configured as core and sheath, side by side, tipped, (micro) denier and mixed fibers, and are generally produced utilizing a specially equipped fiber spinning machine. Examples of bicomponent fibers include nylon and polyurethane, and polypropylene and polyethylene copolymers.